fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Pretty!
Note: 'This is based on the two parody seasons on the wiki, and is not meant to be taken seriously. 'Cure Pretty! '''is a knockoff season of Pretty Cure started by some (fictional) nineteen year old otaku who lives in his parents‘ basement. Characters * '''Ai Aizawa: '''Ai is a perfect Mary Sue who does everything better than everyone else. She is super OP and loves to help everybody with their problems. She transforms into Pretty Love using her Pink Makeup Thingy and shouting "Pretty Hearts and Rainbow Changing Powers, Activate!". Her main attack is called Cure Pretty Sparkly Finishing Move Attack. Her intro is "The radiance of love, Pretty Love!". * Mitsue Mizushima: Iroha is a girl who’s somehow smarter than Ai. Crazy, right?!. She transforms into Pretty Water using her Blue Makeup Thingy and shouting "Pretty Rain And Rainbow Changing Powers, Activate!". Her main attack is called Cure Pretty Random Huge Tsunami. She has anger issues, which she takes out on poor Hanae-chan. Her intro is "The wet water of curbstomping Hanae, Pretty Water!" Hanae lives matter! :( * '''Hanae Hanano: '''Hanae is a girl who’s 2% as kind as Ai, meaning she’s the second kindest person in the multiverse. She transforms into Pretty Plant using her Green Makeup Thingy and shouting "Pretty Flowers and Rainbow Changing Powers, Activate!". Her main attack is called Cure Pretty Shop of Horrors. Hanae is Mitsue’s punching bag, but she‘s a bit of a masochist, so she doesn’t care. She draws a lot, and is Ai’s personal stalker. She found out about Cure Pretty before anyone else on the team. Her intro is "The clingy, masochistic plant! Pretty Plant!". * '''Homura Akamatsu: '''Hanae is a girl who’s 2% as sporty as Ai, meaning she‘s the second best athlete in the multiverse. She transforms into Pretty Fire using her Red Makeup Thingy and shouting "Pretty Flames and Rainbow Changing Powers, Activate!". Her main attack is called Cure Pretty Totally-Not-Arson. She isn’t a huge fan of the skimpy costumes. Her intro is "The fiery fire of fiery fire-ness! Pretty Fire!". Villains * '''Totes Evil Dude (TED): '''TED is a bad guy who dreams of taking over the ENTIRE Grand Canyon. In order to achieve his goal, he sends his minions to the opposite side of the world from his beloved Grand Canyon cuz LOGIC. * Huge Monster Thingies: Patent pending. * '''Bad Hairstyle: '''She has a bad hairstyle, so now she wants to destroy everything, except for the Grand Canyon. * '''Bad Makeup: She has bad makeup, so she wants to destroy the world, except for the Grand Canyon. * Last Season’s Trendiest Person: '''All her clothes are so last season, so she wants to destroy everything except for the Grand Canyon. * '''Edgelord: Edgelord is the true main villain. He uses the power of Tumblr to vent about his nonexistent problems, and is just generally annoying and a wannabe evil-doer. The HMTs are a result of his teenage angst. Category:Parody Category:Fan Series